


Deep Tone

by MisterCottontail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Universe, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Illusions, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, extreme sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCottontail/pseuds/MisterCottontail
Summary: Deep in the forest, two ninja teams clash during a particularly eventful chuunin exam. One by one, a deadly trio of rain ninja overwhelm the novice sound genin, and they are looking for more than a simple victory.





	Deep Tone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2008.

Naruto: Deep Tone  
Esoteric Style

Dosu searched the forest of death. It was day five of the second Chunin exam. His team had been without food or human contact since day one. Kin had gone missing the day before, and Dosu was determined to find her. To say that he loved her would not be an exaggeration. He was beginning to lose hope. It seemed that no matter how far, or how quickly he ran, he made little progress. He was sure that just over his shoulder, he could still see the smoke from their campsite. As if to double-check this very theory, he stopped and turned around. He was surprised to see a clearing directly behind him. He didn’t remember passing over it. Dosu dropped to the ground. The clearing was cut cleanly in half by a wide, slowly moving river. Kin stood in the shallows of the far bank. She was nude, her pale pink skin glistening in the sun.  
Kin turned to face Dosu, unashamed of her appearance. Dosu’s eyes followed her shape. Her breasts were small but pert, protruding gently from the slight curve of her ribs. He followed a line down her smooth stomach and nubile hips. Kin’s crotch was hairless, and Dosu’s trained eyes made out the tiniest slit outlining her pussy. She smiled at him, but blushed, turning her head to hide the bright red flush on her cheeks. Kin gestured for him, spreading her legs slightly where she stood, letting the cool water rush between her legs at mid-thigh. Dosu was shocked, but happy to find her alive, especially in such a state. As a hot pressure built in his groin, Dosu began to make his way across the river. The water was colder than he had expected, near freezing, and it soaked his clothes quickly. The icy liquid cooled his swelling cock, and with the erection dying, he made faster progress. As Dosu reached the middle of the river, he found it to be surprisingly deep. He quickly lost his footing, and was forced to swim. The cold quickly sapped his strength, and he found his limbs going numb.  
Desperate, Dosu molded chakra, forcing his body’s heat and energy to his arms and legs. With the last effort, he was able to finally reach the opposite bank. He crawled onto the grassy bank, panting from exertion. Dosu stood, and wiped the water from his eyes. The bank was empty. He was alone. Confused, Dosu looked around. On the opposite bank, back where he had thought he came from, stood Kin. She was still standing in the river, water up to her thighs, skin glistening in the setting sun. Now, her eyes were closed, and she was chewing on her lower lip. One hand was cupping her right breast, the other was lower, two fingers sliding in the moist slit between her thighs. Dosu again felt a thick heat in his cock, and it seemed more persistent this time. Dosu became determined. He had obviously gotten turned around while recharging in the river. His clothing had slowed him down, and sapped his energy. Dosu stripped off most of his unnecessary clothing, leaving on only a loose pair of underwear and body wrappings. He dropped his forehead protector on the grass and dove into the river. Despite his raging erection, which was fighting it’s way free of his remaining clothing, he moved quickly. Dosu charged forward, swimming at full speed rather than walking. He kept his head up to keep Kin in sight. From the closer distance, he could easily see her middle and index fingers disappearing inside of her pubescent cunt.  
Dosu’s speed began to fell as he reached the deepest part of the river. He began to panic. He stopped swimming, instead resorting to treading water to stay afloat. He looked back up at the shoreline; Kin was gone. He spun around, but she wasn’t on the other bank either. Suddenly, Dosu felt cold hands running up his thigh. The surface of the water was broken by a cloud of air bubbles. The icy fingers closed around his cock, sending a shock through the hot organ. Dosu felt his underwear being removed, as the feminine hands continued to explore his lower body. He shivered with cold and pleasure as he felt powerful thighs wrap around his waist, guiding his cock toward a certain warmth at their center.  
Dosu’s cock slid into Kin, her internal warmth covering his entire shaft. He felt her thighs tense around him. Dosu reached down into the water, trying to find her, to help support her so that she could breathe, but he was unable to find her. His vision into the water was blocked by a near-constant stream of air bubbles. Dosu felt sleepy. As Kin’s pussy pulled up and down on his shaft, he felt his energy leaving him. He felt another cold hand, this one grasping his foot.  
“What? Kin?” There was no response. Another hand grabbed him, this one on his upper thigh. The cloud of bubbles around him grew, and the water became less and less clear. The third hand slid up his thigh, one finger, like an icicle, prodding roughly into his asshole. He felt the smooth texture of teeth against the sensitive skin of his cock. The realization struck him at once. This wasn’t Kin, and he wasn’t inside of the fourteen-year-old’s pussy. Someone had their mouth around his cock, and they were sucking the energy out of him. The third finger worked it’s way further into his ass, gingerly poking at his prostate, sending unwanted waves of pleasure through his body. The finger moved in a circular motion, as if it were trying to widen his asshole. Dosu turned toward the shore he had left, and was stopped dead from shock. Kin’s body lay on the bank, her legs floating lifelessly in the river. Her body was bloody and mangled. Dosu tried to swim, but the three sets of powerful arms around his legs held him in place.  
The water surface in front of him shifted. He felt the warm mouth leave his cock as a young man rose from beneath the surface. The youth’s eyes were completely covered by a thick white cloth. His mouth was pouty and inviting, and he rolled a drop of precum from his inner lip onto his tongue. The youth produced a metal respirator from the water, and placed it over his mouth. He ran a finger through his black hair, revealing a glistening forehead protector from the village of rain. To his left, the hand left his foot, and another youth broke the surface. He was similar in appearance, but had one eye exposed. He turned to the first man.  
“Kagari,” The respirator made his voice raspy and robotic. “Have you completed draining his chakra?” Kagari, the blind rain ninja, nodded.  
“You underestimate me, Mubi.” Kagari grabbed Dosu’s cock, his fingers cold and strong. “He should be most incapable of movement by now.” Dosu whined, the finger inside of his rectum prodded his most sensitive nerves. Finally, it receded, and a splash behind him indicated that the third ninja had appeared.  
“Have you prepared him for me?” The third asked.  
“Yes, Oboro-sama. Kagari has drained his energy completely.” Dosu tried to turn his head, but a wave of pain shot down his neck. He was out of chakra. He was completely immobile. Oboro chuckled to himself.  
“Lucky.” Oboro placed his hands around Dosu’s waist and pulled the sound ninja lower into the water. Dosu felt a pressure at the entrance of his ass, as well as a subtle pulse. Oboro thrust quickly forward, sliding into Dosu’s stretched ass with ease. Dosu screamed with the penetration. Oboro’s cock was thick and long, and it felt hot inside of Dosu. The dominating rain ninja thrust with determination, as if he had been nursing this erection for a lengthy time. Dosu struggled pointlessly against him. “If you are unhappy,” Oboro taunted, “I can point you toward your dead lover, and you can think of her while I take you.” Oboro focused, channeling chakra into his cock. Dosu felt it swell inside his anus. Kagari and Mubi fell beneath the water, and Dosu felt hands return to his lower body. Their icy fingers sought out the place where Oboro’s and Dosu’s hips met. Kagari’s hands rested on Dosu’s cock, stroking it with a tight grip. Mubi’s fingers worked behind Dosu, fondling Oboro’s balls, and any exposed shaft. The air escaping Mubi’s respirator bubbled up between Dosu and Oboro, tickling and vibrating the shaft that penetrated him.  
Dosu moaned, he was humiliated, but the throbbing cock pressed against his prostate with unrelenting pressure. He felt his cock gliding between Kagari’s expert fingers. Each time a frozen hand would rub over the head of his cock, his ass would spasm in response. Oboro leaned in close to Dosu. The sound ninja could just see the front of Oboro’s respirator in the corner of his eye.  
“After I cum inside of you, I’m going to kill you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Oboro’s thrusts were short and quick, focusing the maximum pleasure on the head of Oboro’s cock. “I can’t wait to see your body bloating in the sun.”  
“Zaku is still at camp, he won’t let you get away with this.”  
“There’s another one? Double lucky.” Oboro fucked Dosu; he kept the thrusts shallow, so that Mubi could stroke the base of his cock. As his subordinate gently squeezed his balls, he finally came. The hot cum filled Dosu’s ass. The sound ninja felt every drop of it pouring into him. Oboro shoved his cock deeply into the defiled hole, holding it within the crevice until his orgasm ended.  
Kagari and Mubi resurfaced at Dosu’s sides. Dosu felt a sharp, hard, coldness against his throat.  
“It’s time, sound ninja.” Oboro slid the kunai across Dosu’s neck, spilling his blood into the river.

Zaku sat by the fire. He was nervous; Kin had been missing for days, and Dosu had been gone for at least twenty hours. He found it hard to keep track of time, because the moon hadn’t moved since he woke up. He had only a small fire burning, hoping to avoid the attention of rival teams, especially since most of his had gone missing. Zaku rummaged through his pack, looking for something to snack on. It had been several hours since he had last eaten, and he figured that keeping his energy up was a good idea, in case he was ambushed.  
He kept his ears trained on the dense forest. It was so full of wildlife and insects that it would be hard to notice the approach of an enemy. He heard the rustle and click of one of the forest’s giant centipedes, it’s many segments rubbing inelegantly through the foliage. It’s shell was hard as rock, hunting it would be useless. The sound passed, and he was again alone in the clearing. A few drops of water landed on his arm. He scanned the sky briefly for clouds, expecting rain. It was clear.  
Zaku leapt to his feet, kunai drawn and ready. He scanned the thick bushes and trees, looking for any sign of movement. From behind him came the sound of raspy, mechanized breathing. He spun in place to see a horrifying figure; it was lanky, almost skeletal, and wearing a wet suit black as pitch. It’s eyes were hidden behind a thick cotton bandage, but dark reddish-brown stains indicated where they once were. The figure’s skin was mottled and pale, it’s remaining hair hanging wet and limp from it’s scalp. The figure stumbled toward him in an awkward gait, it’s boots making moist sucking noises as they escaped the muddy ground. The figure pulled two kunai from it’s side pouch, and held them loosely in one hand. Without speaking a warning, Zaku hurled his kunai at the creature’s heart, and the shot was true. The kunai stuck cleanly in the figure’s chest, but it did not pause. As the creature continued to move toward him, he saw more movement in the forest. Several similar creatures were stepping out of the shadows. Eight of them, then a dozen. Soon there were at least thirty creatures standing around him. Each was deathly in appearance, with harsh mechanic breathing, and soaked to the bone. Zaku noticed small differences. Some of the creatures had one eye exposed, some had two. All of them wore matching metal respirators, clogged with rust and seaweed. The figures approached him slowly, with confident, but off rhythm steps.  
Zaku centered himself. He tried to control his fear, this was clearly an enemy attack. He opened his palms, revealing the ports to the air tube system installed in his body. He focused his chakra and attacked.  
“Zankuukyokuha!” He screamed, bracing himself as air and sound blasted from his palms. The funnel-like eruptions cut cleanly through the largest group of invaders, severing limbs and sheering bodies into pieces. He swept the attack through the circle, slaughtering all the ninja he could see. He ended the attack as the last one fell, panting with a smirk on his face. He moved toward the closest body in an attempt to identify them.  
A black fluid, thick as tar, was bubbling from the cut portions of the dead ninja. Zaku’s eyes widened. “What…what the fuck is this?” The tar bubbled out into an arm like shape, slowly reconstituting until the removed limb was solid again. Zaku stepped back. The creature rose, pulling a pair of kunai from it’s pouch. “Genjutsu?” The creature flung the pair of knives, both landing in Zaku’s side. He screamed, more in shock than in pain, and fell to the ground. The wound was shallow, but it was real. This was no illusion.  
Oboro, Kagari, and Mubi perched lightly on a tree branch overlooking the clearing. Mubi was brooding, Oboro had chastised him earlier. A few drops of river water from Mubi’s clothes had fallen onto Zaku, and the mistake had forced them to launch their illusionary attack earlier than expected.  
“Kagari, now.” Oboro whispered. Kagari flung his kunai immediately, the team operated like a well-timed machine. Kagari’s kunai met the illusionary one with perfect timing, slicing through Zaku’s flesh just as the false one finished it’s attack. Oboro rubbed his crotch, the smell of Zaku’s blood was exciting him. This would have to end quickly, or Oboro would be forced to pleasure himself with Kagari and Mubi again. He was not looking forward to that prospect. “Mubi, you attack as well. On my mark.”

Hours passed. The moon still did not move in the sky. Zaku panted heavily. He was backed against a large tree, forced to use his technique as a final defense against the unrelenting attack of the creatures. Any move he made against them was useless, only buying him a few minutes of peace while they reformed. He had tried running, but no matter what direction he traveled in, he always ended up back in the clearing. He only had a little chakra left, and he was not planning on going down without fighting.  
“Eat it and die you motherfuckers! Zankuukyokuha!” Zaku was blown against the tree as the attack fired from his palms. He locked his elbows, trying desperately to keep his arms straight. The razor wind cut through the creatures, shredding their limbs, and tearing the pale flesh from their blackened bones. Zaku fell to the ground, his arms held firmly, but powerlessly in front of him. His breath was ragged, his arms coated with chakra burns. The figures did not rise again. Their flesh melted into the ground, bubbling into the mud and dirt. The bones disintegrated, forming a powdery gray ash that blew away in the night wind. Only three remained. These were different. Team Oboro stood before the exhausted Zaku, knowing that their prey was now helpless.  
Zaku struggled to lift himself, but was unable to find the strength. Kagari and Mubi approached him, lifting him by the shoulders. The pair of rain ninja drug him toward the campfire, where they threw him over a large log. Zaku laid face down over the wood, his forehead resting on the wet ground. Behind him, Oboro stood smiling. Mubi crawled over to his leader, and began to unbuckle his jumpsuit. Mubi kept his gaze at the dirt, not wanting to draw Oboro’s wrath a second time. Kagari had performed well during the attack, he would be rewarded.  
Oboro smiled down at his prey, observing the subtle shifts of Zaku’s muscles. The younger boy was trying to escape, but his body would not respond. Oboro inhaled, savoring the smell of nervous sweat that had broken out on Zaku’s neck. Mubi stood, the straps of Oboro’s suit were undone. He kept his head lowered as he pulled Oboro’s arms from the thick sleeves, and let the top half of the jumpsuit fall limply downward. The weight of the fabric was enough to pull the lower portion down. Mubi plucked the rusting respirator from his mouth and fell to his knees again. He crawled in front of Oboro, using his tongue to pull his master’s limp cock into his mouth. Ignoring Mubi, Oboro spoke.  
“Kagari, you may penetrate the boy first. His mouth is yours, I want nothing to do with it.” Kagari nodded, silently, and moved to Zaku’s head.  
“Dammit!” Zaku cursed, “If you even try it, I’ll bite it off.”  
“I dare you to try,” Kagari replied, in a monotone voice that reverberated from somewhere deep in his throat. “You’d be amazed how quickly we can kill you.” He drew a raspy breath through his respirator. “Or how slowly.” Kagari undid the lower buckles of his jumpsuit, pulling out his sizeable cock. Zaku’s eyes widened. He heard a series of soft gagging noises behind him. Mubi pulled back from Oboro’s erection, a string of precum clinging to his lip. He pulled a kunai from his side pouch. It was covered in a thin layer of rust.  
“Are you ready, Oboro-sama?” Mubi spoke to his leader’s shoes.  
“Can’t you tell?” Came the metallic reply. Mubi turned, and raised the kunai above his head. Zaku could hear the knife whistle through the air as it came down, sinking half an inch into the flesh between his shoulder blades. Mubi pressed one hand against Zaku’s ass, to brace himself, and pulled backward, drawing the knife through flesh and cloth alike. Zaku’s shirt fell away in tatters, as dark red blood began to pool in the curve of his spine. Mubi tugged the knife through Zaku’s belt, cutting through the leather, and splitting his pants. He dropped the kunai back into it’s pouch, and tore at the remaining fabric, pulling the cow-patterned garment apart.  
Zaku lay on the rotting log, blood running down his sides. He felt Kagari’s cold fingers run delicately under his chin. With surprising strength, the blind ninja lifted Zaku’s head. Kagari slid his fingers between Zaku’s stunned lips. They felt like ice against his hot tongue, and tasted coppery, like blood. Kagari spread his fingers, opening Zaku’s mouth into a wide ‘O.’ Kagari grasped the base of his cock, and stepped forward, sliding it’s head into Zaku’s mouth. Kagari’s fingers left Zaku’s mouth, allowing it to close around his shaft. He wove his fingers into Zaku’s hair, keeping a firm grasp. He pulled Zaku’s head forward, sinking his cock deeper into the boy’s mouth, until it slid unwillingly into his virgin throat. Kagari held it there until Zaku started to choke. His neck spasmed, twisting wildly around the rigid mass. Kagari panted with pleasure, taking no notice of Zaku’s dying body. He did not thrust, he simply let Zaku’s desperate choking milk his cock. Finally, his head swimming, Zaku was allowed to breathe. Kagari had pulled out, and was rubbing Zaku’s thick saliva over his cock, using the lubricant to stroke it. His icy fingers danced over it’s length, as Zaku was forced to watch.  
Without warning, however, his attention was otherwise diverted. The head of Oboro’s cock pressed against his asshole. Large streams of Zaku’s blood had run over the untouched hole, creating enough moisture for Oboro to force the first inch of his cock inside. Zaku cried out as his virginity was stolen. His body tensed radically, searching for any remaining energy to fight back. There was none. Oboro pulled out.  
“I think maybe a little more moisture may help.” He reached outward, and slapped his hand down on the gaping wound of Zaku’s back. Zaku screamed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Oboro slid his fingers into the gash, and pulled them along it’s length, gathering a large handful of blood. He slathered it over his cock, shivering as the warm fluid dripped down his thighs. Oboro moved in again, sliding the head of his cock into Zaku. He thrust very slightly, just moving half an inch either way, focusing the tight entrance on the most sensitive portion of his shaft.  
On the other side of the helpless ninja, Kagari was moving in again. He grabbed Zaku’s cheeks, slippery with tears, and squeezed, forcing his mouth open. Kagari entered his mouth, keeping his thrust shallow. He knew that causing more suffocation spasms would make Oboro cum, and making him cum too early was a good way to make him angry. Kagari slid his cock into Zaku’s throat in short bursts, fully leaving it after each, so that the boy did not choke. Oboro grew bored of his shallow penetration, and slid his cock deeply into Zaku. The boy groaned loudly as Oboro sank deeper into his body. Kagari snickered, dipping his cock back into Zaku’s throat. He was close, and hoped that Oboro would be close soon as well.  
Mubi watched from the side, erect cock throbbing in his jumpsuit. He longed to grasp it, to stroke it, but knew that Oboro would not stand for it.  
“Kagari.” Oboro spoke. “You may finish, if you like.”  
“Yes, Oboro-sama.” Kagari pulled sharply on Zaku’s hair, tearing some from his scalp. He dug his cock further into Zaku’s throat, relishing in the tight, warm, moisture. At least three inches of his cock was squeezed into Zaku’s throat. Zaku’s throat muscles twisted and pulled on his shaft, trying to swallow it, or cough it up. Kagari moved a hand around Zaku’s throat, squeezing it with a slowly increasing pressure. Zaku’s vision became blurry and dark, and his head throbbed with each denied breath. Kagari squeezed tighter, cutting the blood flow to his head. Zaku’s body jerked and danced on the rotting wood, seconds away from blacking out completely. Finally, Kagari let go, letting a rush of blood into his head. Zaku passed out briefly, coming to seconds later. He felt a burning sensation in his throat, as cum began to leak from Kagari’s cock.  
Kagari pulled himself free of Zaku’s mouth, holding his head up with one hand. Zaku coughed up blood and cum, trying to pull in desperately needed breath. With his free hand, Kagari stroked the shaft of his cock, his hips swaying as he finished his orgasm. Gobs of cum fell onto Zaku’s nose and lips. Kagari released his dick, and slid it back into Zaku’s mouth. The salty, metallic flavor of blood and cum filled his senses. Kagari gathered the stray fluid from Zaku’s face, forcing the cum laden fingers into the young boy’s mouth.  
Oboro watched the scene with intense desire. Zaku’s body had spasmed wildly during the strangulation, sending shockwaves all the way back through his asshole, and Oboro’s cock. Now that Kagari had finished, Oboro began to work on his own conclusion. Zaku’s ass was still twitching as his body pulled in fast, heavy breaths. Oboro bent his knees, and lowered his stance. He started to thrust up and into Zaku, drawing his cock as far back as possible, before driving it up again. He fucked Zaku quickly, filling his fourteen-year-old cavity with each upward movement. He noticed heat and a tingling sensation in the base of his cock, and smiled.  
Oboro concentrated, waiting until he could just feel the cum beginning to rush into his cock, and then acted. He instantly formed a ring of chakra around his cock, making it impossible to finish the orgasm. His body was at it’s peak arousal, and every centimeter of Oboro’s cock was as sensitive as it’s tip. Oboro again scraped his hand down Zaku’s back, forcing more blood around his shaft. His cock moved more freely, allowing him to force it deeply into Zaku’s body with each thrust.  
Zaku writhed on the log. Though his strength was beginning to return, he was not strong enough to defeat three opponents. He tried to remain patient and calm, pretending to be as lifeless and weak as before. The ruse didn’t work.  
“At my peak,” Oboro began, “The sensitivity in my cock is over one hundred times normal. I can feel your chakra returning.” Zaku winced. “Kagari, help keep him in control.” Kagari nodded, and pulled a kunai from his pouch. He placed it’s edge against Zaku’s throat, nudging it’s tip against a hand-shaped bruise.  
Oboro’s body broke out in goosebumps. He could feel every drop of sweat running from his neck to his thighs. His cock throbbed with pleasure, sending Oboro into a euphoria that he had been saving all day. He had cum quickly while raping Kin; little girls held little interest for him, and she was simply foreplay. Dosu, while better prey, proved to be less satisfying than expected. When Dosu slipped the information that Zaku was still in the forest, Oboro decided to save his cock ring technique for the final target. They had to get to the tower at the center of the forest before the end of the hour.  
“Mubi, it’s time to redeem yourself.” Oboro glared at his subordinate. Mubi looked into Oboro’s eyes for the first time since encountering Zaku. “Get behind me and lick my asshole.” Mubi moved without argument. He knelt behind his master, and brought his mouth up to Oboro’s ass. Oboro slowed his thrusting, out of necessity, and allowed Mubi’s tongue to dart up to the tender hole. Mubi moved his tongue expertly, running it around the rim of Oboro’s ass, before turning his head and pushing it just into the opening. Oboro’s cock burned, throbbing with the heat of orgasm. His body became hard to control as euphoria pumped through his body. His ass became more sensitive as his body tried to force an end to the orgasm. Oboro tightened the chakra ring, keeping his body teetering on the verge of complete orgasm. The sensation was mind-numbing.  
Mubi’s tongue traveled the circle of Oboro’s anus, tickling every nerve it could find. Oboro’s body began to shut down. If he waited any longer, the orgasm would simply end without resolution. Oboro gripped Zaku’s back, digging his thumbs into the kunai wound. Zaku screamed with pain, and his body’s muscles tightened. At the precise moment that Zaku’s back arched to it’s peak, Oboro released the chakra ring, and fell into a deep orgasm. His body shook savagely, and he screamed with pleasure. Cum quickly filled what little space remained in Zaku’s ass, as Oboro’s cock hammered into him hard enough to bruise the older youth’s hips. Oboro fell backward, his cock falling out of Zaku. He grabbed the organ, pumping it furiously as the wave of pleasure continued to wash over him. Cum dripped from Zaku’s ass, as more shot onto his cock and stomach.  
Oboro felt a second peak building, and ordered Mubi to throw Zaku onto his back. Mubi obliged, moving like a blur to Zaku’s side before hurling the sound ninja onto the muddy ground. Oboro pounced onto Zaku’s chest, his cock hanging just over the boy’s face. He stroked his cock rapidly, his hand moving with familiar ease along his rigid manhood. The second, smaller orgasm hit him, forcing more large drops of cum out onto Zaku’s gasping mouth. The white fluid fell on Zaku’s tongue and lips. He swallowed it without thinking, in too much pain to fight anymore. Oboro rolled off of the boy, and stumbled over to a large boulder. He collapsed against the rock, skin pale and damp.  
“Kagari, I need to regain my strength, stand by me while Mubi finishes himself off.” Kagari nodded, and rushed to Oboro’s side. He stood vigilant, kunai held in a relentless grip. Mubi chuckled to himself, and stood. He began to undress. From behind Kagari, Oboro spoke. “I warn you, Zaku of the Sound, Mubi likes to play. If you find that you, or your body, are unwilling to participate, you would be better off killing yourself than letting him perform the task.” Zaku lifted his head, looking down at his body. Mubi was naked, save for the bandage over his left eye, and his forehead protector. The teen stepped over Zaku’s legs, and knelt over the boy’s thighs. Mubi grasped Zaku’s limp cock, still moist from Oboro’s cum. ‘So this is what he meant,’ thought Zaku. Mubi laughed again.  
The rain ninja stroked Zaku’s cock. Mubi enjoyed the feeling of such a soft, young cock. Fourteen was a bit old for him to truly enjoy, but still, he could tell from it’s smooth, perfect appearance that it was untouched. Mubi bent down and licked the cum from the base of Zaku’s cock, tracing a line over his mostly hairless groin, to his navel. Zaku’s body shivered. He didn’t want to like the attention, but knew that he had to, if he was going to survive the encounter. Mubi placed his mouth over the pubescent cock, licking Oboro’s cum from it. The skin of Zaku’s cock tasted sweet to Mubi, like a child’s would. Zaku’s thighs shivered. His back ached, but he tried to ignore the pain.  
Mubi sat up, watching as Zaku’s cock began to swell and stand. It rose in increments, pausing every few seconds with the boy’s heartbeat. Mubi’s own cock grew with it, and the rain genin slid up Zaku’s body, until the two cocks rested against each other. Mubi gyrated his hips, slowly, causing his cock to rub up one side of Zaku’s cock, and down the other.  
“You have such a cute little cock, Zaku,” Oboro spoke from behind Kagari. “I’ll enjoy watching it.” The subtle sensation from Mubi’s movements reverberated through Zaku’s virginal shaft. Mubi closed his hand around both erections. Zaku’s was soft to the touch, but with the rigidity of youth. Mubi spat down on them, rubbing the lubricant across both with his fingers. Zaku bit his tongue. He was already close to cumming. He was furious with himself for becoming aroused in such a situation. For the second time that night, Zaku began to cry. Mubi’s rough palm moved over the head of Zaku’s cock. The sensation was incredible. He felt the heat of Mubi’s manhood rubbing against him, and the saliva-soaked hand rubbing his most sensitive nerves ended his thoughts. Zaku gave in to the molestation, deciding to let Mubi have his way. He had no other choice.  
“Mubi!” Oboro shouted. “With your hand there, I can’t see little Zaku’s cock.” Ashamed, Mubi removed his hand. He leaned back, and resumed rubbing his cock along the length of Zaku’s shaft. The boy sobbed, but his body reacted differently. His nipples hardened, prompting Mubi to lean forward and deliver a soft pinch to one. The pain in his back and ass began to numb, giving way to a sweeping tingle across his stomach. Zaku’s legs spread involuntarily, and his balls tightened. Mubi smirked, reading the signs on the boy’s body. Zaku’s eyes closed, and his head lolled back. His heart broke as he realized that his first, and possibly last orgasm would be at the hands of a trio of rapists. Zaku cried out, the sharp sound echoing off of the trees, as his body shook violently. Small, pure white, droplets of cum erupted from his cock, raining down on Mubi’s manhood. The boy’s shaft twitched with pleasure each time it’s head contacted Mubi. The rain genin smiled, moving his hips forward to allow most of Zaku’s cum to fall onto his cock.  
When Zaku had finished, Mubi moved forward, to sit on the boy’s chest. Again, Zaku found it nearly impossible to breathe. Mubi closed his eyes, his hands working Zaku’s cum into a slick lubricant. His fingers worked quickly, sliding up and down his swollen cock. Mubi had been on edge all night, and it didn’t take long for him to build to climax. He rocked onto his knees, the head of his cock resting on Zaku’s lips. When he came, Zaku opened his mouth instinctively, letting the hot cum enter his mouth. Mubi rubbed his cock for a few moments after cumming, until the last wave had run through his body. Mubi stood, stumbling away from the young boy.  
Zaku lay motionless in the mud. His body was a mess; pale white skin almost entirely covered by blood, cum, and mud. Pearly liquid clung to his cheeks and chin, but he ignored it. He simply stared at the stars, waiting for death to come.  
“Oboro-sama, someone is coming.”  
“I know, Kagari, I noticed them several minutes ago, and they’ve probably noticed us. We are out of time anyway, we need to finish the exam, and prove the power of the Rain.” Oboro quickly dressed himself, and waked over to Zaku while his comrades gathered their own clothing. “We won’t kill you, Zaku of the Sound. You are going to lay here, helpless and used, and be a reminder of how pathetic the village of Sound is. You are a filthy boy that’s not even worth killing.” Oboro smiled. “We will watch from the river as the rookie genin of Konoha discover the great Sound ninja Zaku, naked in the mud, with cum dripping from his mouth.” Oboro kicked Zaku in the ribs, but the boy did not react. He simply waited.  
The Rain genin disappeared into the night, heading undoubtedly to the tower at the center of the forest. Zaku waited.


End file.
